My own little ninja
by ToTheLight
Summary: Kairi loses her homework and chases it into the woods, where she meets someone unexpected. Rating for Later Chapters


Sup Everyone. Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic! It's probably going to suck really badly but hey, when you learn from trying, there aren't really mistakes.

Yuffie: Shaun! Hurry up and start the damn fic!  
Me: Ehehe…. Yes ma'am  
Kairi: Now Yuffie! Don't be mean to Sha-chan  
Me: Umm Kairi, what's with the pet name…?  
Kairi: I think it's cute.  
Yuffie: hits both of them Just shut up and start already!  
Me: Hai hai….

Disclaimer: I do not own any character affiliated with Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. If I did, there would be a FF7 remake by now DX.

Warning: This is a YURI fan fiction aka girl/girl relationships. If you don't like this kind of thing then go away.

Crimson met emerald as the mysterious ninja girl pounced on Kairi, holding a kunai to her throat. "What are you doing here?" asked the ninja. Kairi was stunned. She had just been walking a few seconds ago and in an instant she was on the ground with possible death at her throat. The ninja girl pushed the kunai against her neck, ready to kill at the slightest hint the girl before her was going to attempt to counter-attack, "I said, what are you doing here?" Kairi tried to get her bearings as she contemplated how she had gotten into this situation.

_-A few hours ago-_

Beep beep beep Kairi's alarm sounded. "Ughh…" groaned Kairi, as she usually did in the morning. "Hurry and get up Kairi!" yelled her mom from downstairs. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!" Kairi groaned again "Five more minutes mom…" "Fine, but if your late don't blame it on me" and Kairi closed her eyes again for the five minute nap she had wanted.

Beep beep beep Sounded her alarm again. '_Didn't my alarm sound earlier?'_ thought Kairi. Then she remembered, '_Oh crap! What time is it!'_ Kairi looked at her clock which now read 9:30. "Oh shit!" cursed Kairi as she hurriedly dressed throwing on her school uniform. In less than 5 minutes Kairi had dressed, gotten her schoolwork all packed up and was out the door running.

Kairi ran quickly down the path she normally took to school. She lives in a rather unusual place, a cabin in the forest. Her family had won it in a raffle. Kairi continued down the path when a sudden gust of wind blew away the homework she had haphazardly placed in her binder went flying in the direction of some trees. "Oh no!" she cried as she chased after the run away homework. No matter how far she chased it, the wind just took it deeper and deeper into the forest.

After following her paper for about 2 minutes the wind finally gave in and dropped the homework. Kairi was out of breath by now, and bent over to pick it up. Upon raising her head she saw something amazing. It was a dojo, a beat up one but it was a dojo none the less. As bad of an idea as it seemed, Kairi decided to check out the building. She walked slowly towards it, unknowing of the trip wires set at her feet.

Meanwhile, A female ninja sat meditating at a nearby spring. She was wearing a leaf patterned shirt, with small black leather vest, she wore a black headband around her forehead.. She had short shorts, and a small hip protector around her waist. She also wore a large arm guard on her left arm. Nearby a small bell rang. The ninja immediately woke from her meditation trance and hurried off towards the temple, where from the noise of the bell, an intruder was.

Kairi continued forward and was a few steps away from the entrance when she heard a noise to her left. Before she could blink she was pinned to the ground.

_-Present-_

Kairi stuttered for a second, "I-im K-kairi…" she replied slowly. "I said why are you here. Not who are you" said the ninja. Kairi gestured towards her pinned left arm, "My homework flew away because of the wind and landed here…" The ninja suddenly looked embarrassed and released Kairi. "Oh, I'm sorry about that…" I thought you might have been after the Shintetsu…." Kairi looked confused "The Shintetsu…?" The ninja nodded "It's a sacred sword that's housed in this dojo. Its been in my clan for generations." Kairi looked up and the ninja "Say, whats your name?" The ninja replied "Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi. Your name was Kairi was it?" "Yes, Kairi Brigthart". Yuffie looked down realizing she was still straddling Kairi and blushed slightly moving off "Sorry about that". Kairi smiled "It's fine, I'm used to being tackled anyways" Said Kairi referring to the daily tackle-hug she was given by Selphie. Kairi stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I'm already an hour late for school, I'd better get going". Yuffie turned her head towards a clearing in the trees. "That's the fastest way back to town" Kairi walked towards the clearing and turned around now walking backwards "Hey, if you want, I can come here again tomorrow and we can….talk?" Yuffie smiled "Sure thing" And with that, Kairi continued back on her way to school.

5 Minutes later Kairi was at the gates of her school and had a though '_Wait, I have absolutely no idea how to get back there…' Oh well… She was kinda cute….' Oh my god! What am I thinking? I'm straight! Or at least I think I am…" _Kairi blushed and continued back to school. And all day she was plagued with thoughts of her own little ninja.


End file.
